Cookies and Hot Chocolate
by M14Mouse
Summary: Dillon discovers why chocolate is bad for Ziggy. Very bad. Minor hint of Ziggy/Dillon


Cookies and Hot Chocolate

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Dillon discovers why chocolate is bad for Ziggy. Very bad. Minor hint of Ziggy/Dillon

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Pairing: Dillon/Ziggy

5_true loves challenge: 2. Sleep

Happy Birthday, Tara. ^___^ I hope you enjoy your birthday ficcy!

Takes Place Between Rain and Go For the Green

Dillon couldn't sleep. More like the fact that he didn't need sleep at the moment. The damn talking walkie talkie demanded that he had a bed time. It was a stupid rule. What does he do about stupid rules? He ignored them. He slipped out of his room and headed toward his car. His baby needed an oil change. As he approached the garage, he nearly stopped in his track.

There was Ziggy sitting on a stool by the counter in clothes that were too big for him. Hell, it looked liked the clothes were going to eat him alive. The only clothes in this place that could possible fit him were Summer's clothes. He chuckled at the image of Ziggy running around in drag. He is going to need to take him shopping. He can only imagine that being so much fun.

"It isn't a little bit pass your bedtime?" He said as he approached him.

"I couldn't sleep. This place is too quiet. The prison was way noisier. Guys snorting. Guys planning on escaping. Guys planning on killing me. You know that sort of thing. And look! I'm out of hot chocolate." Ziggy said as he slipped off the stool and headed for the cabinets.

He watched Ziggy dig through the cabinets for a moment. Then he looked down at the counter. Ziggy looked liked ate a whole package of chocolate chip cookies. Why is he getting a bad feeling about this?

Ziggy returned with a glass of milk and another package of cookies. He set them down the counter and sat right back in his chair.

"No more hot chocolate. Oh, well. Milk is better with Oreos cookies anyway. Summer should really hide her cookies better."

He picked up the package.

"Oreos?"

"They are…the best cookie in the world…urgh…or what is left of it. Anyway, Oreos are the multi purpose cookie. It has yummy creamy filling. If you don't like yummy creamy center…then you have the crunchy cookie. If you don't like either…well, why in the world did you buy them? They are also great on ice cream and with marshmallows…."

"Uhh…how many cups of hot chocolate did you have?"

Ziggy stared at his milk then at him.

"Uhh…one…two…six, maybe?"

"Why?"

"Because…I don't like this place. I don't mean that I want to be in jail. No way. This place is so uh….rigid. I know Scott, Dr. K, and Flynn don't like me that much. Summer just tolerated me. This is place is…kind of lifeless. I hope whoever the green guy will be makes this place livelier or we going to be bored."

He sighed. He wasn't good at this personal stuff. He wasn't good with a lot of things. Ziggy seemed to forgave him for that. Ziggy tended to forgave him for a lot of things. Maybe, it was the sex. Sex does seem to be a good cure-all for that type of stuff. Just not good in this type of situation. But Ziggy did have a point. Summer was a cool chick. Scott and Flynn have something up their asses. Maybe, each other for all he knew.

"You have made this place more interesting."

A small smile grew on Ziggy's face as he played with his cookie.

"Thanks…"

He couldn't help but smile back. He frowned and looked around the garage. It was quiet….too quiet. Dr. K would have been yelling at them for being awake or something. He looked back at Ziggy and smirked.

"What did you do to the Doc?"

"Uhh…well…I kind of unplugged him. He was lecturing me on my possible sugar levels and stuff like that. I got tired of it after my third cup of hot chocolate. So I found the plug and well…No more Dr. K."

He grinned slightly. Maybe, he should have come down sooner. That would have been a show. Right now, he had two choices. One involved letting Ziggy drink himself into a sugar coma. The next choice was much more fun…and amusing. He liked that idea. He walked over and picked up Ziggy and threw him over his shoulder. He felt Ziggy's arms flail behind him.

"Dillon! Put me down."

"No."

"But…but…I want to finish my cookies!"

"After what I finished what I have planned, you can teach me all about Oreos."

He felt Ziggy stop flailing and he could Ziggy mumbled something.

Maybe, hot chocolate and cookies weren't a bad thing after all.

End.

A/N: Not much to say here….expect read and review! ^___^


End file.
